Genie Weeny Little Problem
'''Genie Weeny Little Problem '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Anki is seen in his backyard with a metal detector, hoping to find something valuable. The metal detector starts beeping, meaning he’s found something. He begins digging, and finds a magic lamp. Anki seems confused at first, until he remembers seeing plenty of shows that have a genie inside of the lamp. Excited, he runs inside, and starts rubbing it as quickly as possible, unaware that he’s burning his hand due to friction. He drops it when realizing, with the lamp beginning to shake, releasing Gene. Amazed, Anki wishes that he can heal his hand, which he agrees to do so. His hand is healed, then he wishes for more wishes. Gene forbids it, until Anki replies by saying he wishes for more wishes. Gene sighs, and follows Anki outside, who’s going to the gym. A drunk Howdy is seen walking out of a bar, and hops on his horse, riding off in the middle off the street. The horse hops on top of a car, breaking the roof open, smashing the driver Snoozy’s head open. Howdy accidentally pushes Anki into wet cement with his horse, soon later entering a skatepark and crashing into a quarter pipe, splitting himself in half. Anki struggles to rip free from the wet cement, and calls for help. Handy arrives to see Anki’s legs stuck in the wet cement. He tries to reach out to grab him, only to realize he’s unable to because he has no arms. He begins to lose balance and fall into the wet cement along with him, suffocating to death. Gene finally arrives and sees Anki inside the wet cement. He wishes for Gene to free him from the wet cement, which he does, which only rips the skin off his feet, which he wishes for him to heal. Gene becomes tired from the constant wishes and goes inside the magic lamp to rest, which Sweeps suddenly notices and steals, shocking Anki. Sweeps starts rubbing the magic lamp, hoping that a genie would come out. Gene wakes up, surprised that the lamp is in another’s hands. Sweeps wishes to make “big money” in the future, which Gene replies by snapping his fingers. A huge penny falls out of the sky, which crushes Sweeps. It starts rolling down a hill, splitting apart a passing Mick and Mack. Caffeine comes across the magic lamp and rubs it, letting Gene out. He wishes to be surrounded by a huge amount of coffee so he can swim in it. Suddenly coffee shoots out of sewer drains and manholes, one of which shoots out a scalded Leaky. The coffee starts raining down him, pleasing him at first, until he starts get scalded all over his body from how hot it is, until he is crushed by a falling manhole. Meanwhile, Anki is seen with an umbrella, trying to find where the lamp has gone in order to prevent danger. The lamp slides away thanks to the coffee, which stops right at a curious Tromp. He rubs the lamp, letting Gene free. Knowing it’s a genie, he wishes to get his own house. A few seconds later a tall building suddenly grows out of the ground, pleasing him. Unfortunately the huge penny from earlier smashes into the building, with a chunk of the building flying towards Tromp, knocking his head and arms off. The magic lamp is knocked off into the distance by one of the chunks, which smashes through a lair, hitting Devious in the head. Surprised to see a genie’s lamp being thrown inside his lair, he starts rubbing it, plotting to wish to take over the world. Gene comes out dizzy from the hard landing, and starts shoot lasers out of his finger, vaporizing Devious with one of the laser shots. Anki runs to the lair, seeing Gene shooting lasers all around him. He spots the magic lamp and attempts to stuff Gene inside of it to try to keep him from causing any danger. He covers the lamp with his torso, until he is launched up in the air when Gene forces himself out of the lamp. Anki splatters onto the ground, breaking most of his bones and dying of blood loss. Gene begins to recover from the dizziness, coming across Anki’s body horrified. He tries to cover it up by turning it into a marionette, dragging it away whistling. Deaths *Snoozy’s head is smashed open by a horse. *Howdy is cut in half by a quarter pipe. *Handy suffocates inside wet cement. *Sweeps is crushed by a huge penny. *Mick and Mack are split apart by a huge rolling penny. *Leaky is scalded by hot coffee. *Caffeine is crushed by a manhole. *Tromp’s head and arms are knocked off by a chunk of the building. *Devious is vaporized by a laser. *Anki dies of blood loss and broken bones. Trivia *The title is a pun to “teeny weeny little problem”. *Some of the scenes in this episode pays homage to the canon HTF episode “As You Wish”. *Tromp’s death is similar to Sniffles, Mime and Nutty’s deaths in “Aw, Shucks!”. **Caffeine’s death is similar to Flaky’s death in “Going Out With A Bang”. Category:Season 104 episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes